Medals
=Ranks= Single player ranks are the same as multiplayer with the exception of how they are earned. In single player, you rise in ranks by earning medals. LIsted here are all single player ranks and their star requirement. *Private – 0 Stars *Private 1st Class – 6 Stars *Corporal - 12 Stars *Sergeant – 19 Stars *Sergeant 1st Class – 27 Stars *Master Sergeant – 36 Stars *Sergeant Major – 46 Stars *Command Sergeant Major – 57 Stars *Warrant Officer – 69 Stars *Chief Warrant Officer – 82 Stars *2nd Lieutenant – 96 Stars *1st Lieutenant – 112 Stars *Captain – 128 Stars *Major – 145 Stars *Lieutenant Colonel – 163 Stars *Colonel – 182 Stars *Brigadier General – 203 Stars *Major General – 224 Stars *Lieutenant General – 246 Stars *General – 269 Stars =Medals= In the single player mode, a player can earn differnt medals for completing certain tasks. Earning medals has no real in-game assistance like upgradeable weapons, though they are still a part of beating the game and keeps it fresh and replayable. Here is a complete list of each catergory's medals and their requirements. Assault *Kills 3/5/10/30 enemy troops with 1 clip. *50/100/200 Assault Rifle kills in total. *10/25/50 Assault Rifle kills in a row. *500 Assault Rifle reloads. *Killed 2/4/6 enemies with 1 grenade. *Kill 3/5/10 enemies in a row with Underslung Grenade Launcher. *Destroy 1/2 4x4s with a Rifle Grenade Spec-Ops *Killed 3/5/10/25 enemy troops with 1 clip. *50/100/200 Spec-Ops machine gun kills in total. *10/25/50 Spec-Ops machine gun kills in a row. *500 Spec-Ops machine gun reloads. *5/25/50 knife kills. *3/4/5 enemies stunned with one flash grenade. *3/5/7 enemy troops or vehicles taken out with one C4 charge. *5/25/50 C4 kills in total. *10/15/25 C4 kills in a row. *500 C4 charges exploded. Support *5/10/25/50 kills with 1 clip. *50/100/200 Heavy Machine Gun kills in total. *10/25/50 Heavy Machine Gun kills in a row. *500 Heavy Machine Gun reloads. *3/4/5 enemies killed with single mortar strike. *10 allied units healed in a mission. Sniper *Killed 3/4/5 enemy troops with one clip. *50/100/200 sniper rifle kills in total. *10/25/50 sniper rifle kills in a row. *500 sniper rifle reloads. *10/50/100 laser designation kills in total. *3/5/7 laser designation kills in a row. *100 GPS usages. *Long headshot(over 100/200/300m) *1st/10th/50th driver or pilot kill. Engineer *3/5/8 Shotgun kills with one clip. *50/100/200 Shotgun kills in total. *10/25/50 Shotgun kills in a row. *500 Shotgun reloads. *3/4/5 RPG kills with one shot. *100/250/500 RPG kills in total. *Destroy 3/5/10 vehicles with successive RPG shots. *500 RPG reloads. *Kill 1/2/4 enemy units with one landmine. *Every vehicle repaired. Miscellaneous *25th/50th/75th/100th Fuel Barrel kill. *3/5/10/50 Perfect kills in a row. *Kill 4/7/10 enemies with 1 artillery bombardment. *3/5/10/15 pistol kills with 1 clip. *Last second parachute pull(25/50/100m descent). *Freefall 25/50/100m without a parachute. *Complete a mission using only pistols. Helicopter *20/50/100 vehicles destroyed using helicopters. *2/4/6 Helo kills in a row. *5th/10th/20th kill using rotor blades. *10/50/100 successful landings. *Traveled below 15m for 200 meters. *Fly 10km in Helos. Boat *2/3/4 boat kills in a row. *50th/100th/200th kill using a boat. *Drive 10km in boats. *100/150/200m Target Hit from boat. *100/300/500m boat journey. 4x4 *3/5/10 4x4 kills in a row. *50th/100th/200th kill using a 4x4. *Off road long jump- 10/25/50m. *Drive 10km in 4x4s. Tank *3/4/5 tank kills in a row. *50th/100th/200th kill using tanks. *Drive 10km in tanks. *No tanks lost in a mission. Hotswapping *25th/50th/100th hotswap. *1/5/10km hotswap travel. *Swapped through 5 units. Extra Medals *Kill using every weapon. *Ran over 25/50/100 troops or vehicles to destruction. *5/10/20 vehicles destroyed using Stinger Missles. *Kill 10/20/30 enemies in a row using Grenade Nests. *50/100/250 enemies in total using Grenade Nests. *Kill 10/15/25 enemies in a row using Gun Nests. *Kill 50/100/200 enemies in total using Gun Nests.